Eighth Moon Fantasy: La octava fantasía Lunar
by Filideibore Tsukino
Summary: CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA! ¿quien es la misteriosa niña? ¿Sailor C...? ¡mas eternals sailors! ¿ESSM? Lee y desubre de que trata
1. Prólogo

Eighth Moon Fantasy: La octava fantasía lunar

Prólogo.

Han pasado ya 5 años desde que las scouts salvaron al universo del caos. Ahora todas cursan la universidad. Ami estudia la carrera de medicina con altas calificaciones. Lita estudia la carrera de gastronomía siguiendo su sueño de cocinera y paga su carrera con lo que gana en la florería (que por cierto, ahora esta florería tenia dos sucursales).

Rey estudia administración de empresas para poder manejar de una manera eficaz el templo Hikawa. Mina estudia en la carrera de ingeniería en música, ya que sus sueños de ser cantante disminuyeron y ha decidido dar clases de música. Darien ahora radica en Japón, en el hospital de Juuban.

¿Y que hay de nuestra heroína? Serena Tsukino ha decidido estudiar la carrera de sociología para conocer todas las comunidades del mundo

Todas llevan una vida normal hasta este momento.

Es un día como cualquier otro, Serena se despierta y se arregla para ir a la universidad. Baja a desayunar y su madre la estaba esperando con una sonrisa en la boca

-Serena, te ha llegado una carta- dice Ikuko

-¿Una carta?

* * *

¿Para mí?- pregunta Ami a su madre 

-Así es- dice la señora Mizuno

* * *

-Viene de un tal Balamb Garden- dice el abuelo 

-¿Balamb Garden?- pregunta Rey muy confundida

* * *

-¿Qué rayos es un Balamb Garden? - pregunto una confundida Lita a su compañera de casa (Lita rentó una de las habitaciones de su casa ya que vive sola al igual que Mina) 

-No lo se - dice su compañera

* * *

-Bueno¿piensas abrirla?- le pregunta su compañera a Mina 

-Si- dijo Mina y abrió el sobre. Extrajo la carta del interior y leyó en voz alta

* * *

30 de agosto del 2005, Balamb. 

Querida señorita Tsukino:

Se le informa que ha sido seleccionada de entre miles de estudiantes de la carrera de sociología para viajar hasta aquí y conocer una de las miles de sociedades existentes en el mundo.

Su avión partirá el 5 de septiembre a las 13.00. Al llegar, la señorita Trepe la estará esperando en el aeropuerto de Balamb. Esperamos que el avión sea de su agrado. Me despido de usted deseándole suerte en el viaje.

Atte.

El rector Cid.

* * *

-¿Crees que vengan, Squall?- le pregunta una mujer blanca, de estatura alta y cabello dorado. Vestía un uniforme de profesora. A su lado había un chico de tez morena aperlada. Vestía una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta se cuero negro. Usaba unos pantalones negros con un cinturón extravagante. Su pelo era de color castaño. 

-Deben de venir, sin su ayuda estaremos perdidos- dijo el chico

* * *

Al día siguiente, todas se reunieron, como todos los martes desde hace 2 años, en el templo Hikawa. 

-Hola chicas- saludo Serena a las chicas que ya la esperaban en el templo, ya que siempre era la última en llegar

-Hola Serena- saludaron todas

-¿Cómo han estado? Oigan, déjenme les digo que ayer me sucedió algo muy raro- dijo Serena sentándose en la mesa donde tomaban el té verde.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Mina curiosa

-Me llegó una carta- dijo Serena buscando algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón - de un tal rector de un Bal...Bal...Bal- dijo serena intentando recordar el nombre mientras sacaba la arrugada carta del bolso de su pantalón - Balan Gaden o algo así

-¿Balamb Garden?- preguntó Ami sorprendida y leyendo la carta que Serena les mostraba

-¡Eso!- dijo Serena

-A mi también me llego una- dijo Lita

-Que raro, a mí también - dijo Mina

-Igual a mí- dijo Rey

-Parece que a todas nos llego una carta distinta invitándonos a un tal Balamb Garden- dedujo Ami

-¿Creen que debamos ir?- dijo Lita

-Sí - dijo Rey - pero también debemos llevar nuestras plumas de transformación

-De acuerdo - dijo Serena - entonces hasta el viernes - y se fue a su casa

Los días fueron largos, pero al fin llegó el viernes y las chicas se fueron juntas al aeropuerto. Al llegar, vieron a una chica de estatura media que tenía pelo castaño hasta los hombros, de tez blanca. Usaba un vestido amarillo pollo hasta debajo de las caderas y botas hasta las rodillas de cuero café. Tenía un letrero que decía: Balamb Garden

-¡Chicas! - dijo Serena señalando a la joven - ¡miren¡Por allí!- dijo y se dirigió con la chica junto con sus amigas

-¿Tsukino, Mizuno, Aino, Kino e Hino?- preguntó la chica y todas asintieron con la cabeza - síganme

Y la siguieron por largos pasillos y, después de mucho tiempo, llegaron a la plataforma mas vacía que habían visto. Salieron al área de despegue y vieron un extraño avión de color rojo de forma extravagante.

-Este es el Rangarok, y será su avión que las lleve a Balamb. Yo seré su copiloto y azafata, Selphie Tilmitt. Suban, por favor.

Al subir, entraron a un pasillo, atravesaron la puerta y vieron un extraño ascensor y luego llegaron a una habitación con pocos asientos y ventanas muy grandes por las que podían ver el exterior. Los asientos estaban acomodados hacia las ventanas.

-Pónganse cómodas y abróchense los cinturones- dijo Selphie y salió de la habitación

Después de unos minutos, escucharon la voz del piloto

-Buenas tardes, scouts, yo soy su piloto, Irvine Kinneas. Será un viaje largo y turbulento, así que procuren no desabrocharse los cinturones si no es necesario, gracias

Entonces, todas se miraron entre sí y la maleta de Serena comenzó a moverse y Luna salió de ella

-¿Cómo sabe que son scouts?- preguntó en voz alta, eso mismo se preguntaban ellas.

El avión despego y notaron que iba demasiado rápido. De repente por las ventanas solo se veía oscuridad y hubo una turbulencia. Al terminar la turbulencia, el avión fue disminuyendo la velocidad y descubrieron que ya no estaban en Japón

Ahora estaban en un lugar muy raro, era una pequeña isla que tenia una ciudad y un extraño edificio redondo que brillaba. Aterrizaron cerca del edificio y salieron con sus maletas del avión en cuanto les dieron la orden de abandonar el avión.

Al bajar vieron que también bajaron Selphie y un chico alto, de piel blanca y cabello hasta la media espalda de color marrón. Usaba un sombrero una gabardina de cuero hasta las rodillas. Usaba una camiseta negra y unos jeans cafés. Debía ser Irvine

-Síganme - dijo Irvine y subió a un carro que estaba junto al avión. Selphie también se subió y las chicas, después de dudarlo un poco, también subieron.

-Espero que no acelere tanto como en el avión - dijo Mina

Después de unos minutos de viaje, llegaron al edificio redondo. Las chicas se bajaron del carro e Irvine se alejo hacia el estacionamiento. Al bajar, vieron que una mujer de estatura alta, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabellos dorados, las estaba esperando

-Bienvenidas sean, Sailors Scouts, al Balamb Garden- dijo

Continuará...

Nota de autor¡Hola a todos! Me alegra que se molestaran en leer mi fic, ya se que no soy muy bueno, pero me dieron ganas de escribir sobre este gran juego y este gran anime: Final Fantasy VIII y Sailor Moon. Jajajajajaja bueno me despido

Serena¡Espera¡No nos puedes hacer esto!

Filideibore¿Qué?

Ami: En tus fics nos dejas aparecer en la nota de autor. Y esperamos que esta vez no sea diferente

Filideibore: De acuerdo

Mina¡Hola! Jajajajaja ¿no creen que hable muy poco¡Oigan¡Aún sigo buscando un lugar donde cantar! Así que si tienes un bar en Juuban no dudes en hablarme ;-)

Todos: -.-U

Rey: Bueno, hasta luego queridos lectores

Filideibore¡Dewa Matta¡Dejen sus reviews!

Todos¡Adiós!


	2. Capítulo 1: Una tirste historia

Disclaimer: Ni Final Fantasy 8 ni Sailor Moon me pertenecen. Sailor Moon pertenece a la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi y FF8 a SquareSoft. Yo no gano dinero haciendo este fic (lamentablemente). Aclaración: La época en que se vive en Balamb es 5 años después de que acabas el juego.

Eighth Moon Fantasy: La octava fantasía lunar

En el capítulo anterior:

"-¿Cómo han estado? Oigan, déjenme les digo que ayer me sucedió algo muy raro"

"Salieron al área de despegue y vieron un extraño avión de color rojo de forma extravagante."

"-Bienvenidas sean, Sailors Scouts, al Balamb Garden"

Capítulo 1:

Una triste Historia

-Tú debes ser...- dijo Ami

-Soy la vicerrectora y profesora Quistis Trepe- dijo la mujer- y necesitamos que nos ayuden con un problema

-¿Cuál es ese problema?- dijo Serena

-Vamos a la oficina con el rector - dijo Quistis y se dirigió al edificio, los demás la siguieron. Pasaron por un pasillo donde había un mapa. Unos pasos después del mapa había como un obelisco y a su alrededor había pasillos. Y en el obelisco había un elevador. Subieron hasta el tercer piso y atravesaron una pequeña habitación y llegaron a la oficina del rector

Era una habitación grande y redonda, tenía techo de cristal. En el centro, había un escritorio y sentado estaba el rector Cid. Era un hombre chaparrito y gordito. Era blanco y calvo de piel blanca. Vestía una camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir café y chaleco rojo.

-Mucho gusto, Sailors Scouts.- dijo el rector- yo soy el rector Cid. Espero que su viaje haya sido placentero

-No del todo- dijo Lita

-Fue algo...-dijo Rey buscando las palabras adecuadas

-Rápido y turbulento- dijo Ami

-Si no hubieran alcanzado esa velocidad, no habrían entrado al portal que hizo mi esposa- dijo el rector- y no habrían entrado aquí

-¿Su esposa? - dijo Mina

-La bruja Edea- dijo Quistis - es una bruja muy amable

-Así es- dijo el rector- pero ese no es la razón por la que las llamamos- Entonces el rector presiono el botón de un micrófono y dijo: SeeD's, suban a mi oficina - y dejó de presionar el botón

-¿SeeD?- dijeron las scouts al unísono

-En este mundo hay 3 Gardens: El Balamb Garden, el Galdabian Garden y el Travia Garden - comenzó a explicar el rector - estos Gardens se encargan de formar soldados para defender a sus países. Para esta misión necesitaremos no solo a los SeeD's, sino que también necesitaremos la ayuda de los enemigos del mal que amenaza nuestro mundo

-¿Los enemigos del mal que amenaza nuestro mundo?- repitió Serena. Entonces, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y 6 jóvenes entraron, entre ellos Selphie e Irvine.

Uno de los jóvenes era alto, de piel blanca y cabello rubio. Vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla y una camiseta roja. Usaba un short de mezclilla hasta debajo de las rodillas y tenis. Otro de ellos era de tez morena aperlada. Vestía una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta se cuero negro. Usaba unos pantalones negros con un cinturón extravagante. Su pelo era de color castaño.

Una de las jóvenes que entro era alta, de piel morena y cabello café hasta la cintura. Usaba una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, una falda de mezclilla hasta las rodillas y unos tacones blancos. La última chica era, también, de piel morena pero más bajita que la otra. Su pelo era café y rizado recogido en una cola. Usaba una camiseta naranja y unos jeans azules.

-¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Lucy- dijo la primera chica feliz

-Yo soy el gran Zell- dijo el primer chico

-Mi nombre en Nayely- dijo la segunda chica

-Squall- dijo el último chico de una manera apagada y fría

-Y a Irvine y a Selphie ya los conocen- dijo Quistis - todos ellos son SeeD's del nivel 10, podrán ayudarlas en su misión

-¿Cuál es la nueva misión?- dijo Irvine muy interesado

-Hay un nuevo enemigo aún pero que Ultemicia - dijo el rector y los SeeD's se sorprendieron

-¿Quién es Ultemicia?- pregunto Ami

-Ultemicia es una malvada bruja del futuro que nos ataco hace tiempo- dijo Quistis y el rector siguió explicando la misión

-Es un enemigo aún más poderoso que Ultemicia. Nunca lo he visto, pero mi esposa ya sintió su energía negativa

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto Zell

El rector lo pensó un poco y respondió la pregunta de Zell

-Su nombre es...Caos

Entonces, las scouts se sorprendieron y Serena se acercó al rector

-No puede ser Caos¡nosotras lo eliminamos!

-Solo desapareció de su mundo, pero desde hace 5 años mi esposa me lo ha advertido. Me dijo, el día que escribí las cartas, que se acercaba y que necesitaríamos su ayuda- dijo el rector - Debemos acabar con el mal antes de que vuelva a convencer al Galdabian Garden que se una a ellos

-Esos Galdabianos - dijo Nayely

-Entonces¿Nos ayudaran?- preguntó Quistis a las scouts

-¡Claro que sí!- dijeron al unísono

-No entiendo como unas niñitas tontas nos podrían ayudar con esto- dijo Squall que se cruzo de brazos. Serena volteó a verlo con desprecio y se dirigió hacia él y le comenzó a gritar en su cara

-Discúlpame Skool o como sea que te llames, pero ni a mis amigas ni a mi nos puedes decir que no somos de ayuda y que somos tontas. Somos más poderosas que tu, que siquiera tienes poderes. Hemos pasado por cosas terribles y pudimos vencer a Caos, el más poderoso enemigo de todos los que tu estúpida cabeza pueda conocer. Así que la próxima que vez que digas algo sobre nosotras píensalo dos veces

-Lo que sea...- dijo Squall sin inmutarse por la actitud de Serena

-Lo que Squall quiere decir...- comenzó a disculparse Selphie un poco nerviosa pero la voz furiosa de Serena la interrumpió

-Eres un irrespetuoso (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit- palabras insultantes que no puedo escribir aquí o sus padres no los dejarán leer esto-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit) soldado. Si no fuera porque vamos a luchar contra Caos, te haría papilla

Entonces, Squall río burlonamente y Serena le dio una cachetada que incluso a la esposa del rector le dolió, a pesar de no estar presente

-Te odio- le dijo Serena a Squall y le dio la espalda

-Resulta, niñita, que no eres la única que ha sufrido- le dijo Squall levantando la voz

Por alguna razón, los SeeD's se pusieron nerviosos incluso Quistis y el rector

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar- dijo Quistis -Squall, debemos hablar

-Vengan, las llevare a su habitación- dijo Selphie y todos salieron de la oficina del rector excepto Quistis, Squall y el rector.

-Escucha Squall- comenzó a hablar el rector

-Esa niña no sabe de está hablando, nosotros también sufrimos- dijo Squall molesto casi gritando

* * *

-¿Cuál es su problema?- preguntó Serena a Selphie una vez que llegaron a las habitaciones

-Bueno- comenzó Selphie a contar la historia- todo comenzó hace 3 años...

FLASHBACK (las historias siempre son mejores contadas cuando las lees en flash back jejejeje)

-¿Me llamó rector?- _preguntó Squall al rector que estaba en su oficina con los demás SeeD's_- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

_Squall siempre fue un chico serio y callado, pero lo que el rector estaba a punto de decirle cambiaría su vida_

-Bueno Squall, te tengo malas noticias- _dijo el rector_

-¿Qué sucede?- _preguntó Squall intentando ocultar su preocupación _- ¿Dónde está Rinoa?

-Ella...- _comenzó Quistis temerosamente _-...ella fue...

-¿Ella qué?- _preguntó Squall alzando la voz_

-Lo siento amigo - _le dijo Zell_

­-Será mejor que te sientes- _le dije _(N/A: Selphie esta contando la historia) _Entonces, Squall se sentó enfrente del rector, su mirada normalmente inexpresiva, ahora estaba temerosa y débil._

-Squall, tengo una terrible noticia- _dijo el rector_

­-¡Dígamelo ahora!- _gritó Squall desesperadamente_

-Rinoa fue secuestrada- _dijo Quistis_

-Y no solo eso, no se sabe ni quién ni cómo, solo sabemos que fue secuestrada en su misión como embajadora de Balamb en Travia- _dijo el rector_

-Al parecer fue una terrible fuerza que se hace llamar Caos- _dijo Quistis_

-Debo ir por ella- _dijo Squall sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña caja de anillo_- Iré por ella, iré a Travia

_Entonces, Squall fue rápidamente hacia el Rangarok y voló rápidamente hacia Travia. Pero cuando volvió nos dio una terrible noticia. Al bajar del Rangarok bajó, también, un ataúd de color azul claro. Se dirigió a os jardines exteriores de Balamb y enterró el cuerpo de su amada Rinoa junto con el anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Eso fue lo que sucedió- dijo Selphie- pero en realidad, Rinoa no estaba en una misión como embajadora, el rector dijo eso porque en realidad, buscaba información sobre el Caos, y Squall lo sabía

-Esto es...terrible- dijo Serena- no saben cuanto lo lamento

-Si, es muy triste- dijo Ami

-Es por eso que las llamamos, Scouts, porque ustedes ya lo vencieron antes- dijo Selphie

-Debo pedirle disculpas a Squall- dijo Serena y salió rápidamente de las habitaciones y se dirigió a rectoría

Continuará...

Nota de autor¡HOLA¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. ¿Qué les pareció la historia?

Squall: Pues a mi no me dio risa (se acaricia el cachete)

Serena: Eso te pasa por irrespetuoso

Ami: dejen de discutir

Filideibore: Bueno, hasta la próxima amigos

Todos: Dewa matta!

PD. Dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 2: Grandes amigos y grandes enem

Eighth Moon Fantasy: La octava fantasía lunar

En el capítulo anterior:

"-Soy la vicerrectora y profesora Quistis Trepe"

"-Su nombre es...Caos

-No puede ser Caos¡nosotras lo eliminamos!"

"_Entonces, Squall fue rápidamente hacia el Rangarok y voló rápidamente hacia Travia. Pero cuando volvió nos dio una terrible noticia. Al bajar del Rangarok bajó, también, un ataúd de color azul claro. Se dirigió a os jardines exteriores de Balamb y enterró el cuerpo de su amada Rinoa junto con el anillo de compromiso que le iba a dar" _

"-Debo pedirle disculpas a Squall- dijo Serena y salió rápidamente de las habitaciones y se dirigió a rectoría"

Capítulo 2:

Grandes amigos y grandes enemigos

Serena se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el elevador que conducía a rectoría. Al llegar al mapa de la escuela, vio a Squall saliendo del elevador

-¡Espera!- le gritó y Squall volteó a verla-¡Espera!- le volvió a gritar y Squall bajo la mirada

-¿Qué quieres, ato...?- Squall parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo -¿Qué quieres?

-Quería pedirte una disculpa- dijo Serena- mi actitud fue inmadura y yo te entiendo

Squall pareció pensarlo un poco y respondió

-De acuerdo

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino- dijo y extendió la mano. Squall lo dudó un poco. Dio un suspiro

-Squall Leonhart- dijo y estrechó la mano. En el momento que se tocaron, un toque eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de los dos. Quedaron un momento inmóviles por la sorpresa.

De repente, por toda la escuela se oyó un rugido

-¡Ah!- gritó un alumno - un mounstro del training center ha huido

-No se preocupen- dijo serena y se cruzó de brazos - es mi estómago

-XD- (todos se cayeron)

-¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?- dijo Squall

-Sí, vamos- dijo Serena muy alegre y siguió a Squall hasta la cafetería que estaba a pocos metros de allí

Serena agarró de todo lo que había en la barra, pero Squall terminó pagando, ya que Serena no tenia dinero. Serena habló de todo: de su vida en Juuban, de Luna, de sus poderes, de sus batallas, de Darien, se las Inners, de las Outters, de las Star Lights, de Seiya, de su última batalla, del Milenio de Plata, de Tokio de Cristal, de Rini, de su vida como universitaria y, por último, de cómo recibieron las cartas y de cómo llegaron a Balamb.

Squall no habló mucho. Solo habló de su vida como SeeD desde hace dos años. Lo aburrido que era vivir en un lugar donde no ocurría nada desde que Ultemicia fue derrotada

-De cierto modo- dijo Squall- no quería que nuestra batalla con ella acabara

-Oye, Squall. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

Squall se quedo paralizado con un trago de soda en la garganta. Se comenzó a ahogar y tosió un poco

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Serena

-Sí- dijo Squall entre tosidos y se levantó- quiero estar solo- y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-¡Espera!- le gritó Serena devorando lo que quedaba en su bandeja. Squall no se detuvo y Serena se levantó de su asiento y lo siguió

* * *

-Es hora de comenzar el ataque- se oye una malévola voz. Era una chica alta, de tez blanca, de cabello negro con rayos azules y ojos negros que eran iguales a los de un gato. Vestía una blusa y un pantalón pesquero de color negro. Usaba un sweater abierto de color azul hasta las rodillas - Al fin encontraré la llave dorada para abrir el cofre del destino- entonces río maléficamente y comenzó a concentrarse 

Su aspecto cambio. Se volvió morena, de ojos verdes de humano y cabello dorado. Sus ropas se volvieron a las de una profesora.

-La única forma de abrir la puerta debe ser con sangre- dijo y tomo una daga que estaba sobre una mesa. Se hizo una rasgada en el ojo y gritó

* * *

-¡Ah!- gritó Squall tocándose el ojo con la mano. Se quitó la mano del ojo y estaba llena de sangre, pero no tenía ninguna herida, ni en la mano ni en el ojo 

-¡Squall¿Qué sucede?- gritó Serena y los SeeD's y las scouts llegaron a la cafetería

* * *

-¡Ah!- gritó la mujer. Se limpió la herida con un pañuelo blanco y se manchó de sangre. La herida cerró mágicamente. Toco una puerta negra con el pañuelo y esta desapareció, dejando ver el exterior, que era una gran luz que absorbió a la mujer. Apareció frente a un gran edificio circular.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la doctora a Squall que lo habían llevado a la enfermería 

-Si, Dra. Kadowaki- dijo Squall levantándose de la cama de la enfermería. Todos los SeeD's, menos Selphie, y Serena estaban con él

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones de las scouts

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado?- dijo Mina encendiendo la televisión, pero nadie le estaba poniendo atención

-No se, ese Squall no se veía nada bien- dijo Rey

-Tal vez- dijo Ami pensando en las apalabras adecuadas para su diagnóstico- comenzó a sudar sangre, esta científicamente comprobado que es posible

-Tal vez sea eso- dijo Selphie

-Miren eso, chicas- dijo Lita subiendo el volumen del televisor

_-Estamos aquí en la ciudad de Timber, donde un asesinato múltiple de 10 personas se realizo frente a la estación del tren junto al bar. Aquí con nosotros tenemos a Katherin, una chica que fue testigo de lo sucedido anoche. Katherin, dinos ¿Cómo era el asesino?_

_-Eran 3 jóvenes que iban saliendo del bar- dijo la entrevistada. Era una chica alta, morena, ojos verdes, cabello rubio suelto hasta media espalda- yo estaba viendo desde la ventana de mi casa, que esta arriba, a un lado del bar. Estaban los 3 jóvenes fuera del bar y llegó un grupo de amigos hacia el bar. Entonces, les comenzaron a disparar y acuchillar. Fue...terrible- entonces, Katherin comenzó a llorar_

_-Gracias, Katherin. Sabemos que es muy difícil para ti contarnos esto. Aunque hay otro testigo, no parece ser muy veraz, ya que es un alcohólico. Y lo tengo aquí a mi lado. Señor, cuéntenos lo que usted vio_

_-Yo vi- comenzó el vagabundo junto a la presentadora- cuando los 10 chicos salieron del bar. Yo también salí, pero me escondí detrás de un viejo letrero cuando vi una hermosa mujer con raros ojos y pelo negro con azul. Entonces, dejo de ser bonita y unas garras salieron de sus manos y atravesó el cuerpo de los chicos dejándolos mal heridos. De la nada, sacó una daga y abrió a los chicos uno por uno hasta sacar de su estómago una llave de plata a cada uno_

_-Mmmm...Gracias señor- dijo la presentadora- las autoridades están investigando ya el caso con el testimonio de la señorita Katherin. Volvemos al estudio _

-Es escalofriante- dijo Lita

-Terrorífico- dijo Mina

-¿De verdad creen que lo que dijo Katherin sea verdad?- dijo Ami

-Pero... ¿Qué dices Ami?- dijo Rey

-Bueno, después de todo, parece que el vagabundo no estaba tan ebrio. No hablaba mal y estaba muy bien parado- dijo Ami

-Tienes razón- dijo Selphie analizando lo que Ami acababa de decir. Entonces, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Serena entró a la habitación

-Hola chicas- saludó Serena

-¿Cómo esta Squall?- preguntó Selphie apagando el televisor

-Él está bien- dijo Serena tirándose a su cama - Me siento culpable

-¿De qué?- le preguntó Lita

-Yo fui la que causo el mal se Squall- dijo Serena- le pregunté que si alguna vez se había enamorado y se levantó y comenzó a sangrar

-Dice Ami que podría haber sudado sangre- dice Rey

-Y está científicamente comprobado- recalcó Mina

Entonces, alguien tocó la puerta. Serena abrió y era Squall el que tocaba la puerta.

-Acompáñame- le dijo y se dirigió hacia el patio más grande del Balamb Garden.

Allí, junto a la pared, había un pequeño rectángulo hecho de tierra removida. Y allí, en el rectángulo, una lápida. Se acercaron y Serena leyó

_Rinoa Heartlilly_

_1982-2003_

_Una bella y amada joven mujer._

"_Prefiero morir mañana a vivir _

_100 años sin haberte conocido"_

-Esa última frase la mande escribir yo- dijo Squall- Rinoa Heartilly...Mi Rini...

-¿Así que le decías Rini de cariño?-dedujo Serena- con razón tosiste cuando hable de Rini, mi hija del futuro

-Sí, Rinoa era mi prometida. Nos conocimos en una misión en Timber- dijo Squall- Ella era muy bella. Piel color de concha, sus ojos negros y su hermoso cabello largo. Era la mejor chica que jamás había conocido- entonces, una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Squall y éste agachó la cabeza.

-No llores, Squall- dijo Serena dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! De repente hubo una terrible explosión detrás de Squall y Serena. Se voltearon y vieron a una extraña mujer. Era alta, morena, cabello rubio hasta la espalda y suelto. Vestía un traje parecido al de las Star Lights, solo que en dorado

-Sailor Moon, nos reencontramos- dijo la chica- soy Sailor Balamb

Continuará...

N/A HOLA A TODOS¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero les guste. Saludos a Herema, Vinisa, Rebeca y Shiho-Haibara. Espero que este capitulo este mejor redactado. Jajajajaja a y ya pueden leer esta misma historia vista desde los ojos de los SeeD's en la seccion de FF8. Bueno, nos vemos


	4. Capitulo3:Sailor Balamb y algo mas

Eighth Moon Fantasy: La octava fantasía lunar

En el capítulo anterior:

"En el momento que se tocaron, un toque eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo de los dos."

"-Es hora de comenzar el ataque- se oye una malévola voz. Era una chica alta, de tez blanca, de cabello negro con rayos azules y ojos negros que eran iguales a los de un gato...Su aspecto cambio. Se volvió morena, de ojos verdes de humano y cabello dorado."

"_-Mmmm...Gracias señor- dijo la presentadora- las autoridades están investigando ya el caso con el testimonio de la señorita Katherin. Volvemos al estudio" _

"Allí, junto a la pared, había un pequeño rectángulo hecho de tierra removida. Y allí, en el rectángulo, una lápida."

"Una extraña mujer. Era alta, morena, cabello rubio hasta la espalda y suelto. Vestía un traje parecido al de las Star Lights, solo que en dorado

-Sailor Moon, nos reencontramos- dijo la chica- soy Sailor Balamb"

Capítulo 3:

Sailor Balamb, Eternal Silver Sailor Moon y la misteriosa niña

-¿Sailor Balamb?- preguntó Serena

-Así es, Sailor Moon- dijo la mujer.

-¿Quién es Sailor Moon?- preguntó Squall

-¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON...TRANSFORMACIÓN!- gritó Serena y los SeeD's y las scouts salieron corriendo hasta donde estaba a punto de desarrollarse la batalla. Las scouts se transformaron y fueron junto a Sailor Moon

-Al fin llegan las demás- dijo Sailor Balamb

-Miren chicas- dijo Lita- es Katherin

-¿Qué?- se sorprendieron las Inners

-Entonces el vagabundo tenía razón- dijo Selphie

-¡SeeD's, entremos en acción!- dijo Squall y todos comenzaron a lanzar algo que a las scouts les perecieron hechizos y también hacían ataques con espadas, látigos, pistolas y puños. Pero todos fueron esquivados por Sailor Balamb. Los SeeD's comenzaron a concentrarse

-¡Vamos chicas!- dijo Serena- ¡Ayudemos!

-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

-¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

-¡Poder cósmico lunar!

Los 5 ataques golpearon simultáneamente a Sailor Balamb y la derrumbaron. Esta se levantó rápidamente y contraataco

-¡Golpe de luz de Balamb!- gritó y un orbe de Luz salió de sus manos y se dirigía rápidamente hacia Sailor Moon, pero ésta logro esquivarlo

-¡Shiva!- gritó Squall y en un instante desapareció. En su lugar, apareció un gran bloque de hielo que se rompió con un destello de luz. Del bloque apareció una extraña mujer de color azul que juntó sus manos y golpeó con ellas el piso, congelando todo a su paso y atrapo a Sailor Balamb. El cristal que la capturó se quebró rápidamente y Sailor Balamb calló malherida

-¡Volveré!- gritó levantándose lentamente y desapareció.

-Así que es el verdadero poder de las scouts- dijo Squall a Serena

-Nuestros ataques la derribaron y sus hechizos no- dijo Serena a Squall

-Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos y descansemos de esta batalla- dijo Selphie y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Después de la batalla, Luna salió a los jardines donde se desarrollo la batalla y fue a ver la lápida de Rinoa.

-Pobre chica- dijo Luna y de detrás de la lápida salió una columna de luz azul y de ella, Luna comenzó a distinguir una extraña silueta, como de niña- que raro- dijo Luna y salio corriendo

* * *

-Siguen igual de fuertes que la vez anterior. Debo evitar que encuentres los medallones- dijo la malvada mujer una vez que llegó a su guarida. Se dirigió a una mesa en la cual había un pequeño cofre de plata. La abrió y dentro no había - ¿Dónde están¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS BROCHES DE TRANSFORMACION?

* * *

-¡Serena!- Luna buscó por todos lados a Serena hasta que la encontró en la cafetería. Serena se levantó y agarró a la gata y se la llevó a su habitación

-¡Luna¡No puedes ir gritando por allí como si fueras...como si fueras...Humana!- le reprendió Serena

-¡Serena!- siguió gritando la gata - ¡Sígueme! - entonces se zafó de las manos de Serena y salió corriendo

-¡Espera!- dijo Serena y la siguió hasta el patio dónde se había desarrollado la batalla. Se dirigió a la lápida de Rinoa. -mira detrás - entonces Serena vio un agujero muy profundo

-¿Has estado excavando, Luna?- dijo Serena

-¡Ni que fuera perro!- dijo Luna

-"Sailor Scouts, favor de reportarse en la oficina del rector"- oyeron la voz de Quistis por el altavoz y se dirigieron junto con Luna al tercer piso.

Al llegaron como el escritorio del rector estaba todo desacomodado y como Quistis intentaba atrapar a una pequeña niña que gritaba, reía y corría por toda rectoría. Se detuvo y volteo a ver a Luna

-¡Gatito!- dijo y se dirigió corriendo hasta agarrar a Luna. Se sentó y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.- Ina-Ina. Bonito gato- entonces, Quistis se sentó en una silla

La niña parecía tener 4 años. Era de piel blanca. Sus ojos eran rasgados y de color negro. Su pelo negro estaba suelto hasta la espalda. Usaba un pequeño vestido de color azul pastel y una blusa blanca

-¿Ustedes conocen a esta niña?- dijo el rector de forma cansada

Todas estaban a punto de negar con la cabeza, pero Rey se les adelantó

-¡Si! Es mi...sobrina...que...tenía...que...

-¡Cuidar!- dijo Ami comprendiendo el plan de Rey - Es la sobrina de Rey que tenía que cuidar

-¿Y por que la trajeron?- dijo Quistis

-Porque...-comenzó Lita apenas entendiendo el plan

-¡Pero chicas¿Qué dicen? Si esta ni...-dijo Serena pero Mina le tapó la boca

-Se ha de haber metido en mi maleta- dijo Mina- es una maleta muy grande

-Entonces cuídenla que no salga de su habitación- dijo el rector y Serena tomó de la mano a la niña sin entender el Plan de Rey

Al llegar a la habitación, Serena estalló

-¡Qué les pasa? No tenemos idea de quien es esta niña

-No, pero me recuerda a Chibi-Chibi- dijo Rey y la niña comenzó a jugar a que era un avioncito

-Sí - dijo Ami- tal vez nos dé algo de ayuda

-Hola pequeñita- dijo Lita deteniendo a la chiquilla -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ina-Ina, yo- dijo la niña poniendo una sonrisa en su boca - ¿Tu serena?

-No -dijo Lita - yo soy Lita

La niña hizo una trompetilla

-¡Serena!- gritó y Serena se acercó corriendo

-Yo soy Serena- dijo y la niña volvió a sonreír -Yo regalo para ti

-¿Un regalo?- preguntó Serena y la niña sacó de su bolsillo 5 broches de colores y 1 negro del bolsillo de su vestido

-Broches de colores buenos- dijo la niña- negro malo

Cuatro de ellos eran del color de las Inners y uno era plateado. Cada uno tenía el símbolo de su planeta con su respectivo color. El negro, tenía una "C" dorada.

-¡Son los broches Eternal!- dijo Luna sorprendida - ¡Y el E. S.! - dijo aún más sorprendida -¡Y EL S.C.!- terminó gritando sorprendidísima

-¿Los broches eternal?- dijo Ami -¿Quieres decir que estos son los broches para hacer nuestra transformación Eternal?

-Así es- dijo Luna

-¿Y qué es el E. S.?- preguntó Serena observando su broche

-El broche para la transformación Eternal Silver- dijo Luna y Serena sonrió

-¿Y que es el S.C.?- preguntó Rey observando el broche que quedaba en la mano de la niña

-Es el broche de transformación de Sailor Caos- dijo Luna seriamente y tomo el broche con su boca y lo puso sobre la mesa - debemos destruirlo

-¿Quieres decir que cosmos es una Sailor?- preguntó Mina sorprendida

-Así es, ella era la que gobernaba a todas las Dark Sailors- dijo Luna

-¿Dark sailors?- preguntó Lita

-Todas las Sailors que no eran útiles, Caos las volvía aliadas suyas y las volvía malvadas- dijo Luna - claro que ellas no se denominan Dark Sailors

-¿Sailors inútiles?- preguntó Serena

-Sí, sailors como Sailor Balamb. Ya que aquí tienen a los SeeD's que los defiendan de malvadas criaturas como brujas, Sailor Balamb debió haber sido corrompida por Sailor Caos- dijo Luna

Entonces, la "C" dorada del broche de Sailor Caos comenzó a brillar y se detuvo. Minutos después, una explosión frente al Balamb, después un grito.

-¡Vamos chicas!- dijo Serena -¡ETERNAL SILVER SAILOR MOON...TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-¡ETERNAL SAILOR MERCURY...TRANSORFAMCIÓN!

-¡ETERNAL SAILOR MARS...TRANSFORAMCIÓN!

-¡ETERNAL SAILOR JUPITER...TRANSFORMACIÓN!

-¡ETERNAL SAILOR VENUS...TRANSFORMACIÓN!

El traje de todas cambió. El de serena era parecido al que tenía como Eternal Sailor Moon. Solo que era plateado y las alas eran más grandes. Su nuevo cetro era de color plateado, en la punta tenía una esfera de cristal y dentro tenía el broche de transformación.

El de las inners era como el de las Star Lights, solo que cada uno era de su color respectivo.

Las chicas y luna fueron corriendo hacia donde escucharon el grito, pero era demasiado tarde. Sailor Balamb había atravesado el cuerpo de un estudiante con una larga espada negra. La espada desapareció y la sustituyó una pequeña daga de plata con mango de oro. Atravesó el cuerpo del chico verticalmente en su vientre y una luz salió de allí. Sailor Balamb introdujo la mano y sacó una llave plateada

-Rayos, no es- dijo Sailor Balamb y destruyó la llave. Volteó hacia Sailor Moon- ¿Cómo conseguiste los broches?- le preguntó molesta

-Eso no te importa- dijo Serena y gritó- ¡ROCA LUNAR PLATEADA!

Entonces, una gran esfera de energía plateada atacó ferozmente a Sailor Balamb y la derrumbó, dejándola mal herida.

-GOLPE DE LUZ DE BALAMB- gritó furiosa Sailor Balamb y todas esquivaron el ataque, que golpeó una pared del Garden

-¡FLECHA DE AGUA DE MERCURIO!- gritó Ami y lanzó una flecha de color azul hacia Sailor Balamb

-¡ÁGUILA DE FUEGO DE MARTE!- gritó Rey y una gran águila de fuego se dirigió hacia Sailor Balamb

-¡DRAGÓN ELECTRICO DE JÚPITER!- gritó Lita y un grandes corrientes de electricidad comenzaron a formar un dragón que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Sailor Balamb

-¡ATAQUE ESPECIAL DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS! (N/A: de acuerdo, este ataque no fue muy original) Un orbe de luz naranja se dirigió rápidamente hacia Sailor Balamb

-¡TOQUE LUNAR...-dijo Serena alzando el cetro. Todos los ataques se convirtieron rápidamente en orbes de luz plateada y se fusionaron creando un enorme orbe de luz plateada (N/A: wow, que sorpresa¿no? jejeje) y finalizo el ataque-...DESTRUYE EL MAL!

Entonces, el enorme orbe de luz golpeó a Sailor Balamb que cayó al piso. Su transformación desapareció. Una extraña columna de luz azul como la que vio luna salió del cuerpo de Katherin. Después, en la columna, vieron una silueta muy extraña que se alzaba al cielo. Desapareció. Luego desapareció la columna de luz con el cuerpo de Katherin.

-Eso fue sorprendente, Serena- dijo Squall que había observado desde lejos toda la batalla.

* * *

-Ahora solo me quedan 6 personalidades, maldita Sailor Moon- dijo la mujer de piel blanca y pelo negro con azul - veremos quien es más poderosa ahora, Sailor Moon

Entonces, su aspecto volvió a cambiar. Ahora era una mujer de color. Su cabello era negro y rizado. Sus ojos de color almendra.

-Sailor Galdabia, lista para entrar en acción

* * *

Continuará...

N/A¡Hola a todos¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Les gustaron los trajes nuevos y los ataques? Jajajajaja espero que si. Bueno, hasta la próxima, amigos. Dejen sus reviews


End file.
